Moved to Tears
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Dedicated to Takara Phoenix! Nico had been in love with Percy for as long as he could remember. And for the sake of his heart, and his close friendship with Percy, he chose to wait until Percy was ready for a serious relationship. Only, Percy fell in love with someone else. Nico had sworn to be there for him, whether or not his heart gets broken to pieces.


_Dedicate to_ _ **Takara Phoenix**_ _, for her beautiful stories and even more beautiful styles of making her readers both cry and laugh._

 _Thank you for blessing us with your existence._

Pairings: Nicercy (Top!Nico x Bottom!Percy), Frazeleo (Frank x Hazel x Leo), Reynabeth (Reyna x Annabeth), Hades x Persephone

Warning: Unexpected Nico moment. You have been warned!

* * *

Moved to Tears

It's been ten years since Nico fell for Percy.

For as long as the son of Hades di Angelo, the best lawyer in New York, remembered, Nico was a mere ten-year-old when he first laid eye on the beautiful son of Sally Blofis, the owner of _Blue Seas Bakery_ : Persues 'Percy' Jackson. His mother, Maria, and sister, Bianca, loved the bakery. Nico _adored_ the beautiful, colorful cakes and how it seemed as if it was safe and warm, much like a home. Even Hades had, quietly, praised the flavors of the cakes he purchased from it a few times. And in that bakery, he met a gorgeous, young thirteen-year-old.

He didn't know he had fallen in love from there. But he idolized him, not just for his sea-colored eyes but for the cakes he baked. While Maria and Sally were chatting about the bakery and cakes and Bianca was in awe of the cakes, Nico was more interested in the way Sally's son and young apprentice made the beautiful desserts. Despite his young age, Percy already had the makings of an adept baker, not to mention an odd obsession with all things blue. Nico never stopped watching. It was beautiful artwork, if anything.

When Maria told Hades about how Nico was enraptured by Percy's baking, his father nearly had a heart-attack over the thought of his son going for any career other than law. Nico was, _and_ is, his only son so it was no secret that Hades wanted him to follow his footsteps. Much to his relief, Nico was still hook on that. He saw how a lot of people were given unfair trial and, watching his father prove both the judge and jury how wrong they were for convicting an innocent man and/or woman, Nico wanted to be like him.

And Nico was even more set to be a lawyer by the horrible death of his loving mother and beloved sister at the age of fourteen. A drunk driver took their lives one day, when Maria was out shopping with Bianca. When the drunk driver was brought into court, he had tried to bribe some of the jury into being on his side but Hades was too convincing. A lot of people figured Hades, being a professional lawyer, wouldn't have let the death of his family rile him up. But Nico knew the truth. He knew this was his father's way of grieving and no doubt, the idea of letting the drunk driver go was not something Hades di Angelo would ever allow. The judge even gave the driver a harsher sentence for attempting to buy his way out of court.

For Nico's way of grieving, it was as if everything beautiful and precious was lost from his entire being. Long gone was the smiling child. All that was left was a glaring young teen, dressed in black and nothing else. He drifted away from the idea of socializing and wouldn't go out, burying himself into his studies in hopes that it would put him away from the thoughts of his mother and sister. Even his demeanor had grown cold, to the point many wondered if it was normal for a child like him to be this dark.

Those times were tough for Nico and Hades. For Hades, he spent more time on his work and Nico knew his father would come home, drunk at times. He even came home dead tired, nearly passing out at their front door. Nico and Hades, despite their masculine father and son relationship, were not above the family love and care status. Hades still made time for Nico, staying long enough to eat his breakfast while Nico would try to learn his mamma's recipes in order to help his father with a day's workload. He even earned himself a praise from his father one time. "Tasted like your mother's cooking," Hades commented. Nico could have sworn he saw his father teared up before he left for work in a hurry.

Then, one night, Hades came home with a _young girl_. She was two years younger than Nico and Nico almost wondered what his father was doing with her. To his surprise, her name was Hazel and she was someone who became Nico's adopted younger sister. Apparently, Hazel's mother was an abusive woman and after she finally succumb to her insanity, hanging herself upon her very own room, Hazel was left on the streets as an orphan. Hades, despite his gruff exterior, had a soft spot for family. So, he invited her to their household and offer her to change her last name. Seeing the small, sad girl become the youngest di Angelo, smiling brilliantly, it made Hades and Nico smile for the first time. Nico began to enjoy life a little bit more, reading comics and sometimes going out with his sister to the park while Hades would come home appropriately, even offering to cook. In the di Angelo household, Hades' cooking was as rare as ambrosia to mortals. Things were looking bright. And brighter still, once Hades met and fell in love with his client, Persephone.

She was accused of sexual harassment against her boss when, after collecting the proof and facts from various co-workers, innocent victims and even a digital footage of her boss having regular sexual harassment against his assistants (Nico chose not to question just how much did his father spent in finding out the truth of things), it was enough to turn the court to the boss, filing him for sexual harassment, rape and various blackmail to the point even the judge was shock by this turn of events. Demeter, mother of her darling daughter Persephone who disapproves Hades in _so_ many ways, reluctantly allowed him to have her blessing. "Only because you save my daughter from jail time!"

From there, there was a mother _and_ grandmother figure once Nico turned 16. Sure, he never grown out of liking his dark clothing but in the middle of high school, he found himself befriending Will, an older student studying to be a doctor. Then Jason, who was the brother of Bianca's old friend, Thalia. His social circle began to grow bigger. Hazel started dating Frank and Jason's best friend, Reyna, became one of Nico's closest friends. They were a comfy group until, at 17, Nico noticed how Reyna, Hazel and Frank had been feeling off. When he asked, Hazel and Frank explained that they had thought about having a _third_ join into their relationship, a hyperactive Leo Valdez, son of the world famous car mechanic, Hephaestus Valdez. On Reyna's side, she had fallen for a talented architect, Annabeth Chase, daughter of the greatest mathematician, Athena Chase. When Nico asked what the problem was, Reyna uttered the name of the one who had captured his heart. "Percy Jackson."

It broke his heart to learn that Annabeth and Percy were dating. He thought, perhaps, Percy had been single this whole time, or at least had relationships that didn't last long. High school relationships rarely worked out. To make matters even more ironic, Leo was Percy's best friend. Those two were like brothers, personality and bond wise! It only took Piper, Jason's girlfriend, to get most of everyone's happy ending.

Being the matchmaker she was, she caused a great explosion of good omen. Being one of Leo's best friends, it wasn't hard to find out Leo had been in love with both Hazel and Frank, confused out of his mind over the ordeal. It merely took a dinner date to have the three of them be together. Annabeth and Percy were trickier but with help from their friends, not to mention serious talk between each other, Annabeth and Percy broke things off on good terms on the grounds that their relationship were merely the sake of keeping up appearance. In short, Reyna and Annabeth were happily dating for years.

Now this would be where _most of everyone's happy ending_ was put in. Even after graduating high school, Nico and Percy were _still_ friends, best friends by Percy's words. Don't get Nico wrong, he had been considerate. During their high school years, he figured, after a recent break up, it was not a smart idea to get into another one. And after six months, when he figured that was enough time, Percy got into another relationship with someone called Jake, Leo's brother. A month later and things broke off, simply because they were more fitting as friends and Jake had fallen for Will. Those two were already living together as of now.

Nico waited four months to let him get over the relationship. And just when he was going to ask him out, Percy got into another one, with some random guy. But that break up turned out pretty bad when Percy found out he was being cheated on. He came up to Nico on a rainy day and it took all of the younger male's power to resist going over to the bastard's place to beat the shit out of him for making Percy cry so much so. On his 20th _birthday_ no less!

Now it's been two year since. Nico was 20 and Percy was 22. Nico already had his heart broken, over and over, from pinning over Percy. And he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Six months ago, Leo told Hazel and Frank that Percy had fallen in love with someone and it seemed like it was _really_ serious this time. And Hazel, who knew about Nico's unrequited love for the baker, told him about it with sympathy in her eyes. Nico couldn't leave his room until Jason and Reyna dragged him out.

And now, he was staring at the ceiling, unable to fathom the information that was just told to him three days ago.

" _Percy…is planning on confessing to him in three days."_

Three days. _Three days_. Three days left till Percy was out of the bachelor life. If this guy was someone Percy had fallen _hard_ for, it would be stupid to assume the guy won't feel the same way. Who wouldn't? Those sea-blue eyes, the beautiful long legs, pouty pink lips and the adoring swimmer's body that Nico wanted to wrap in a tight cuddle…

Nico rolled onto his side. Three days had passed and tonight was the night that Percy would no longer be his. Nico wanted to go to him, tell him that he was making a big mistake, how he would be happier with _him_. But remembering the rain-soaked Percy, crying and clinging onto Nico like a lifeline, Percy trusted him _so much_. His words haunted him.

" _I-I…I know I…I shouldn't be here but…I don't know…I don't know who to turn to. I just…came here without thinking…"_

To know he was the first person Percy would go to made him happy. It made him feel… _important_ to Percy. As if he meant a lot to the guy. He had tried everything he had to make Percy happy after that break up. Even their friends noted how Percy looked better whenever Nico was around and how he even gotten over the break up thanks to Nico. It made Nico smile. The past two years had been blissful. And now someone was going to take _his_ place. The thought was unsettling. But if Nico confess, he knew things would get awkward and, in addition, Percy won't be able to trust him like he did now. He didn't want to risk something so important just because he wanted Percy to be his and his alone.

He contemplated with becoming a 24/7 law student and soon-to-be-lawyer to keep his mind off of Percy for the rest of his life or stay in bed the whole day when a ringtone, _This is Halloween_ from _Nightmare before Christmas_ , caught his attention. Not feeling up to the task of talking to anyone, he rolled over, turning his back on his phone. Then it rang. Again and again and again.

It wasn't till he heard the ringtone for a fifth time that he groaned with agony, wondering who was _stupid_ enough to repeatedly call him this much, and rolled over to answer the call, not bothering to see the ID.

"Hello?"

"NICO!" Instant regret with not seeing the caller ID. The grumbling male had to pull his ear away from his phone at the loud outburst of Leo Valdez, his sister's and her boyfriend's ever so active firebug. Those spam calls should have been his warning, to be fair. "Thank _goodness_ you called! Look, I know you want to avoid Percy and everything but…Me, Hazel and Frank, we're heading out on a vacation and I have to ask you a _huge_ favor."

"No." He hissed through gritted teeth. He already know what Leo was going to ask. It wasn't the first time the three of them head off to a vacation and it wouldn't be the first time Nico accepted this 'favor' of his. But today, he _couldn't_. Not with how high the stake was.

"Nico, _please_. It's just for a few days."

"Valdez, I'm not doing it. You know why."

"Yes, I know but…please, Nico? It would mean a lot to him!"

Nico sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. _"Not today, anytime but today."_

"…He's alone, Nico."

He swore, almost loudly, underneath his breath in Italian. One thing both Leo and Nico knew was how this particular person was to loneliness. Percy had been abused by his stepfather whenever his mom was at work. Anytime he was alone in the house, those horrid memories would come back to haunt him. And it wasn't just Smelly Gabe either. He had been bullied at school, before he met Leo in high school, and was ridiculed for being a 'sickly, weak little shit'. Percy had been alone for most of his childhood. It's as if he had flashbacks of them whenever he's alone for a long amount of time and thus, he wasn't at his safest when he's alone. Nico didn't mind accompanying him. He wanted to be there for Percy, as long as possible. Forever, if anyone would allow him to. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving his little kitten alone with such ominous memories. _"He's not yours,"_ said the depressing little nagger at the back of his mind.

Silently chiding himself that he was going to get hurt for this, Nico answered Leo with a begrudging tone. "…Fine. I'll stay with Jackson."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Leo squealed out with great joy. "You won't regret it!"

" _Already am,"_ whispered his fragile heart.

It's _six-thirty._ Nico had been standing in front of Percy's and Leo's apartment door for _half an hour_.

He was nervous.

Why was he nervous?

He shouldn't be nervous!

A di Angelo wasn't meant to be nervous!

So why can't he knock on the god damn door?!

" _He's going to think I'm weird."_ Nico thought in his head and struggled a fist up to knock on the door twice, pause, and then once. It was a little code for Percy. Whenever he come over to visit, he would knock the exact same way to let Percy know it was him. Whenever Percy visited his, Hazel's and Frank's apartment, he would do two knocks and then a single scratch, like a cat scratching on the door. It was adorable.

"Nico!" His image of Percy as a kitty cat was popped by the body leaping onto him, nearly staggering the male into falling back. Being a head taller than Percy, Nico looked down at the beautiful eyes he fell in love with and those beautiful lips curl to a smile. "It's been _so long!_ Seriously, you need to have a holiday."

"Unlike you, Jackson, some of us don't get as fun of a course as baking." But Nico gave a smile in return from seeing Percy pout. That sweet, adorable, bratty pout. Gods, he wanted to kiss them… "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course! Oh, let me get that for you-"

"No, no, I got it." Nico gripped tight on the strap of his duffle bag full of clothes and essentials. Before Percy could open his mouth to _insist_ he should carry, Nico gave a sniff and asked from the delicious aroma. "Are you baking something?"

"MY COOKIES!" Percy all but screeched and turned around to run for the safety of his homemade blue cookies, giving Nico a delicious glance of that cute ass of his in those tight jeans of his.

This was going to be the hardest three days ever…

"Nico, you red shell asshole!"

"Hey, you red shelled me _first_!"

In all honesty, it was hard to tell who red shell first at this point. After Nico cooked some of his mother's heart-warming spaghetti recipe for the both of them and took some bites of Percy's _holy mother of fucking god_ delicious cookies for dessert, Percy had proposed a game of Mario Kart. Nico honestly thought Percy was going to confess to the guy he liked during an outing. Did he moved to tomorrow? No, no. Leo and Hazel had confirmed Percy was going to confess _tonight_. But…if not here, then where?

A phone ringing made Nico's attention falter, enough for Percy to get first place in the neck-to-neck race.

"Yesss! Suck my ass, di Angelo!" Percy laughed with great delight, much to the grumbling male, pouting over the loss. When the phone rang a second time, Percy pulled out his blue-cased phone to see the caller ID. Nico noticed his eyes widened and sure enough, Percy swallowed nervously. "Uhm…I…gotta take this."

"Oh." Nico wasn't sure how much more _upset_ he could sound. Of course. Percy was going to confess by the phone. Maybe his crush was overseas. Or he was busy. The idea of Percy confessing to him in another room, within Nico's vicinity, was already threatening to break his heart. "Uhm…Yeah, it's fine."

"Thanks." Flashing him that sun-radiant smile, Percy moved to his bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Nico alone on the couch to his thoughts.

And his thoughts…were less than pleasant. _"He's going to leave you. All alone." "He's not yours. Not before, not ever." "It's not fair."_

Nico closed his eyes and rolled his head back against the top of the couch, sighing in pained heartache. His body felt like the life in it was being sucked away, slowly and torturously. Those sea-colored eyes, bright and beautiful with that happy spark no one else could have but Percy, would be facing a different person. A different _man._ Someone who Percy was madly in love. If Percy had been in love with the guy for six months _or more_ , would it truly be surprising to imagine that he wanted to spend his entire life with him? No. No, it wouldn't. Because that's Percy. Lovable, adorable, family-oriented Percy. Nico released a tired sigh.

Goodbye to his heart. Goodbye to this heartache. Goodbye to the person who made him felt more whole than anyone could. Goodbye to the love of his life.

 _Goodbye, Percy Jackson._

"…Nico?"

Nico's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head. "Yeah?" He instinctively answer before seeing the focused look on Percy's face. Nico's brows furrowed. Did something…happened? Was he rejected? No, he would be upset. Then…was his crush thinking over the confession? _"Whatever it was, doesn't matter to me."_ The thought deflated him greatly but he didn't let it show. Whatever the outcome, he was going to be there for Percy still. When Percy sat down next to him, he gave him a gentle smile. "Thinking about something?"

"A little." Percy cleared his throat and tilted his head towards Nico's controller on the table. "You should pick a faster cart, unless you want me winning every race."

"Hah, fat chance I'll let you have that." Nico tried to keep their banter up but he knew Percy was more likely thinking about his crush. The fact he didn't sass back was a proof of that. Nico turned back to the screen after he grabbed his controller. One more race and then, maybe, Nico would be able to talk to Percy about it, despite his heart already feeling hollow. _"Damn, this cart is slow. Maybe I should use a different wheel…Or glider? But the steering is important too…"_

"I love you."

His world came to a stop. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating now. Did he just…? Nico turned to Percy, wide, dark brown eyes staring back at those sea-blue eyes. Percy was staring back at him with a dusty pink blush, most likely shy from confession, if Nico was certain. He wasn't.

"…W…What?"

"I love you, Nico." Percy confessed once more and those beautiful words that Nico never thought of hearing escaping the angel's lips. His vision blurred, his heart clenched tightly in his chest and he was even having a hard time breathing.

Then something…unexpected happened.

"Leo, I'm shaking down to my _knees_!"

"Percy, don't you get cold feet from this! We've been planning _months_ on this! You and Nico have been dancing around for _years_ and if I have to wait a _decade_ just to make you confess, I'll murder your cute ass myself!"

Percy gave a groan of blushing agony. It took him two years of short relationships for him to come into terms to being gay and a shitty break up for him to start falling for Nico di Angelo. And then it took _a year and half_ just for him to come into terms with his feelings! He knew he was slow but he hadn't noticed Nico until then. When he first met him, he saw a bubbling ten-year-old with the most adorable smile in the world, complimenting him on his baking and being the only person besides his mom who appreciated him. Between Smelly Gabe and bullies, Nico was…actually the nicest person Percy got to meet.

When he enrolled into high school and befriended Grover and his girlfriend, Juniper. Then it was Leo, Annabeth, Clarisse…His world got even better once his mother filed a divorce on Gabe before he went to jail and remarried to his teacher, a Paul Blofis. But old fears were hard to remove and, confused with his sexuality, he dated Annabeth, someone who questioned her own sexuality as well. The two of them were like siblings, as much as Leo was to Percy. Growing up, being bullied for being different in their childhood, it was hard for them to accept liking someone of the same gender and figured this relationship would 'fix them'. Only, it didn't. And it took Reyna and a crafty matchmaker to set Annabeth right. For Percy, after the break up, Reyna told Percy she wanted to introduce someone to him.

Without a thought, Percy agreed. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the hot Italian, someone who was merely two years younger than him. And when he greeted him in that Italian accent, Percy felt as if he was swept off his feet. It was only did Nico introduced himself that Percy was taken by surprise from learning that it was the same di Angelo boy from his childhood.

He looked so… _different_. He was bright, happy. Now he was a _godly_ hot bad boy! It wasn't till Jason explained to Percy in private that he knew why. He couldn't help but sympathize, having lost his father in a boating accident when he was a mere child of seven. He figured that Nico was straight, clueless that he was. So he went through a lot of short relationships. Until he got into a serious one that lead to a heartbreak.

His mind had been blanked. After he cursed and screamed his boyfriend out of his apartment, telling him to never come back, he decided that he couldn't stay in the apartment any longer and walked around in the rain. He didn't know where else to go, his mind had no destination. But his heart and body led him to Nico's home. He didn't even realize he's there until Nico opened the door in his _Black Panther_ T-shirt and black boxers, rubbing his eyes and yawning from being woken up. Percy tried to apologize, guilty for waking the teen up, but Nico woke up then and pulled him into a hug, whispering sweet nothings as if he was going to hide him from all the bad things Percy just encountered, to shield him from the pain and keep him safe and sound. Having never felt so loved, receive so much care from anyone besides his mom, he let himself be consumed by the comfort. From there, the seed had been planted.

Percy had saw the way Nico cheered him up. He stayed by his side, gave him a shoulder to cry on and even watched through a lot of Disney movies with him. Percy could have sworn he even kissed his forehead one time when he thought he was sleeping.

"Percy, you _know_ he loves you. What's making you so scared about this?"

"What…What if he's over me, Leo?" Percy muttered quietly. "What if it's too late?"

"I doubt that." Leo hummed through the receiver. "If anything, he was almost adamant in not staying with you."

"Is…that supposed to make me feel more confident?"

"It should be! He _knows_ you're going to confess to who you love, _him_ by the way, and, since he's as clueless as you, he doesn't know it's him and no doubt, he's not sure if he can handle another heartbreak! Only reason why he's there with you now is simply because he loves you _too much_ to let you go or be alone. If that's not him being _hopelessly_ and _stupidly_ in love with you, I don't know what is."

"…Thanks, Leo." Percy whispered gratefully. Leo had been the first person who he told about his crush on Nico. When Leo heard about it, he was nearly exploded with questions until Percy ended up telling Leo that he wasn't sure if he was sure. And after six months of Nico pampering him, _loving_ him, Percy decided to confess. When he asked Leo for advice, however, in making him fall for him, Leo gave him a look and asked "you didn't know?". It took Percy's begging and kitten eyes of adorable doom, not to mention a jar full of his cookies, to get Leo to tell him about Nico's longtime love for him. How he was upset whenever Percy got into a relationship, how each one gave him heartbreak and how, despite all this, Nico stood by Percy's side as his best friend and confidante. It made Percy tear up from how much pain he gave Nico. "I'm gonna tell him." Percy told Leo through soft sobs. "I'm gonna tell him."

And thus Leo gave him the brilliant idea of the way to confess. Since he, Hazel and Frank were going off to a couple's retreat, it was the perfect time for Percy and Nico to be alone. "And maybe then you two can finally fuck till the world fall apart!" cackled the devious little imp of a best friend. Despite Percy's blush and his swat at his grinning flat-mate's arm, he didn't mind such an idea. He heard about Nico's prowess in bed from old classmates from their high school days. Given the fact he's an adult now, Percy wouldn't be surprise if he improved!

"Thank me by putting the poor guy out of his misery." An affectionate, female voice (Definitely Hazel, he's rarely far from his lovers) was heard in the background before Leo's voice came through. "I gotta go. Don't leave me the details when I come back!"

"I know, I know. I promise." With a happy laugh, Percy ended the call and stared at the screen of his phone, taking his words into heart. Percy took a deep breath and then exhale, steadying his nerves. _"This is it."_

The older male stepped out of his room and turned to Nico's way, finding the male tilting his head back and looking as if he's asleep. Judging by his breathing though, he wasn't. Was it a bad time to confess? Percy shook his head. _"No, I have to tell him. Or else he'll have the wrong idea if I confess any later."_ Pushing away the nerves rattling in his body and ignoring the need to climb up on Nico's lap, Percy called out, albeit hesitantly.

"…Nico?"

Nico lifted his head and Percy felt a shiver run down his spine from seeing those dark brown eyes stare at him. "Yeah?" When Percy sat down next to him, he gave him a gentle smile. "Thinking about something?"

"A little." Percy cleared his throat and tilted his head towards Nico's controller on the table. He needed Nico to focus on something else first. Give him time to muster up courage, at the very least. "You should pick a faster cart, unless you want me winning every race."

"Hah, fat chance I'll let you have that." Percy had felt like sassing back but his mind was much too focused on what he planned to do. _"Okay, Jackson, big moment…You can do it. Just get it out of you…Shit, this is hard! Why do I have to be the one confessing?!"_ Percy furrowed his brows in thought and practically glare at the TV screen, leaning into the couch. Maybe it was a bad idea. After all, he hurt Nico so much. Would Nico still love him after all this time? After all the heartache? His glare disappeared, letting out a mental sigh. Call him a major pussy but he wasn't sure if he was truly what Nico _needed_. If confessing to him was only going to burden him, perhaps Percy shouldn't confess at all. He glanced over at Nico, ready to ask if he was ready, when he saw Nico. Like, _really_ saw him.

His eyes were glaring dark, the eyeliner accenting those dark brown, intense eyes. The one thing that drew Percy in was Nico's eyes. And right now, despite Nico focusing on the cart, his eyes were out of focused, lost…Percy sat up a bit more properly and leaned a bit to look at his eyes better. _"Thank me by putting the poor guy out of his misery."_ Had Nico truly been wanting him? Loving him? The remembrance of those eyes, those beautiful, dark brown eyes, staring at him with brilliant adoration on that rainy night. When Percy got a fever and Nico staying by his side, caring for him, loving him… _cherishing him_. He had to say them. He _had_ to. He _needed_ to.

"I love you."

The world stopped turning. It felt like that the moment Nico turned to Percy with wide, unblinking eyes. Those dark brown eyes started to spark up with life, as if he could see color for the first time.

"…W…What?"

"I love you, Nico." Percy repeated, feeling more confident in the truth, the words slipping from his lips making him feel so… _right_. And he watched as those beautiful, dark brown orbs glistened and shone before he observed the unimaginable.

"N-Nico?! Are you…Are you _crying_?"

It wasn't till he felt the first tear roll down his cheek did Nico realized what he was feeling. He blinked twice and more tears poured out. He was _crying_. With _joy. Relief._ _ **Completion**_. All that heartache, all that one-sided longing and all that painful, unrequited love…It was as if everything he had held back was flooding out now. "F-F…Fuck…Fuck…" Nico swore and sobbed at the same time, trying, and failing, to wipe those tears of his away. He couldn't stop crying. "D-Da…Damn it…"

He felt like a little kid, crying in front of his crush. But he couldn't help it anymore. In all his dreams, in all his fantasies, he couldn't imagine his biggest one to come true. Percy Jackson, beautiful, pure Percy Jackson, loves him. _Him_. Not just anyone but _him_. Nico squeezed his eyes shut and his voice stuttered out between sobs.

"G-Gi…Give me…Give me a m-moment…Perce…" His voice broke out from calling out his name, simply because he was still trying to fathom this glorious dream he was having. Gods, don't let this be a dream…Don't let it.

Warm arms secured themselves around Nico, pulling him into the warmth of a familiar body. Percy's voice, full of affection and care, lovingly caressing him in a way he couldn't imagine, spoke out to his ear adoringly. "I'm so sorry that it took me this long…But thank you. Thank you for loving me this much." Percy stroke the back of his head, his fingers running through those brown curls as the older male smiled and rubbed his head against Nico's. "I love you. I love you _so_ much."

Nico, afraid that this truly was a dream, slowly moved his arm into wrapping around Percy's slim waist, his tears dried on his cheeks and his eyes unable to believe this was real. But when Percy didn't disappear and what he felt was _real_ , his arms tightened and from there, his heart fluttered. The warmth started from his heart and began to flood over his entire being until Nico buried his face into Percy's shoulder, his hold on his new boyfriend tight around his waist. The tears had finally stopped but his heart was still full. He felt as if he might actually _implode_ from this. He needed to show Percy…Just how _happy_ he is now.

Receiving a yelp from Percy, Nico would have chuckle at how Percy instinctively wrap his legs around his waist to prevent from falling down. "N-Nico?!"

"I love you." Nico muttered against Percy's bare skin and planted a gentle kiss on his neck, making the poor baker blush scarlet. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"N-Nico, I think you might be a little broken there-AH!"

Percy screamed out from his back landing on his bed, his eyes blinking with surprise as Nico instantly hovered above him, his hands supporting his weight and those eyes staring down at Percy with more love than he thought was possible. " _Mio bello_. I've been broken for the past three days, thinking you're in love with someone else." Nico bent down closer. "To think you love me…I'm dreaming."

"Doubt you'd be dreaming of me beating your ass in Mario Kart." Percy gave a sassy comeback, grinning almost shyly as his blush increased. Then Nico smirk. It was the _Ha, you lose, I win_ kind of smirk. It was that _drop your pants off and make your legs weak_ kind of smirk, devious and almost giving Percy boner.

"True. I'd be dreaming more of me beating your cute ass. Preferably with my hand. Or a paddle, if you're kinky."

Did Percy thought almost? He meant _gave_. The poor boy stuttered out, his hands moving to grip the sides of his pillow, the blush reaching up to his ears. "I-I…I may be…in a few aspects."

Nico gave a low, almost growling groan at the sound of that and he allowed their bodies to touch together, his arms wrapping around Percy's middle. Their lips were drawn closer, almost kissing. "You're not leaving this room until I show you how much I love you."

Percy opened his mouth, ready to give what was no doubt a sassy comment, but when Nico enveloped him in that beautiful, fireworks-sparking kiss that filled his body whole, his eyes fluttered to a close until his arms wrapped around the toned Italian's neck, basking themselves into the passion of a long-needed fulfillment…

 _Ending Special_

"Do you think Nico is alright?"

"Considering the fact Percy is confessing to someone we don't even know? Not likely."

Leo bit down on the inside of his cheek, trying to resist the smile that was daring to creep up on his lips. Leo had promised, _pinkie promised_ , Percy that he won't reveal the identity of his crush. Now that Percy and Nico hook up, he won't have to hide it any longer. At least, he hoped so. He tried calling Percy for the past two days but all he got was voicemail. All he got was a message from him saying _"Occupied"_. It confused the fuck out of Leo but he assumed the best.

And it was confirmed, thanks to a note on Nico's, Hazel's and Frank's apartment door.

"What the…" Hazel took the note out of the door and read it out loud. "'Going to stay at Percy's for four more days…Just came by to grab more stuff to stay for the week, thought I'd leave a note here…Have fun… _Nico_?!'" Hazel gawked at the words written by her older, usually serious brother while Frank was staring wide-eyed by the sound of it. Leo, however, grinned ear-to-ear. Knowing Nico, he wasn't stupid enough to leave the note on the door where anyone could read and, since Hazel called Nico beforehand about coming back around noon, it wouldn't be a surprise if Nico left just as they left the cab they took. "'P.S: Tell Leo thanks for being the _best_ friend ever, quote on quote Percy's words, and that he's a little shit for not telling me.'" And it was then that Leo's grin was wipe off and a thick blush was on his cheeks, feeling Hazel and Frank stare at him with wide eyes. Hazel nearly screeched. "You _knew_?!"

"I-I swore an oath!" Leo choked out and stepped back until his back hit the wall gently. Hazel's golden eyes gleamed with sadistic intent while Frank, though usually more merciful, was giving a good amount of looks to indicate that he planned to do similar things as Hazel's. Almost smirking, the large Canadian-Asian opened the door while Hazel grabbed Leo's chin to look at her, making the poor boy shivered under the grin on her face.

"Well then, I think Frank and I will have to swear a _different_ oath… _pet_."

Watching Hazel pull back to let Frank throw Leo over the shoulder, the poor, blushing male shrieked and squirmed, only to yelp and stop once Frank gave a sharp spank on his bottom, not to mention the dominant growl he gave. "Don't think you'll leave. We're not letting you until you're matted in cum and _begging_ us to forgive your little slutty ass."

All Leo could think of was " _WORTH IT"_ for keeping Percy's secret.

 _Fin_


End file.
